


Rainy Day Love Nest

by Axelex12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rain, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Dick Grayson x Diana Prince smut one-shotSemi-sequel to Nightwing X Wonder Woman by Cornholio4https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174116
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Dick Grayson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Rainy Day Love Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornholio4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/gifts), [Aguna91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/gifts), [Whoopdawhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/gifts).



Rainy Day Love Nest

Diana was in the mood for some good old fashion sex. She woke up to the rain outside her penthouse and to her young lover sleeping soundly next to her. “My sweet little warrior; my greatest friend.” She drew back the covers that hid Dick Grayson's young body and she smiled when she saw his large meaty cock hang between his legs. Diana leered lustfully at the large sleeping organ and chuckled. “You may look harmless but oh if the women of the league could see this beauty.” She wrapped her hand around his  
shaft and gave the head a tender kiss. Diana watched as the member almost sprang to life she looked  
up to see her bf still asleep, she began to rain down gentle kisses along his head and shaft marking his sex with her lips. “Sweet Hera how I just adore you and your lovely cock.” Diana began to mount him  
taking notice of his dick and how it just reacted to her perfectly her juices made her pussy wet enough  
that there was little to no pain when she guided him into her.

“Oh Gods his cock is massive and so damn thick.” Just as Diana began to set into a groove her lover slowly began to open his eyes. “Diana what’s going on?” She put her fingers to his soft lips and smiled  
“Morning sleepy head. I woke up with this burning desire to have you and well I took some liberties’  
with you.” Her lover was not about to complain he was just having a rough time not shouting out with  
excitement, a habit that Diana was going to break him of soon enough. Diana pressed her lovers face  
against his breast hoping he would bite or at least suck her nipple teasingly. “That’s it baby suck my  
nipple while you pump your cock into me.” The young man did as he was told and soon wrapped his  
arms around Diana’s body holding her in place as he pumped himself inside her.

She let out a pleasurable moan as she felt his index finger enter her ass and his cock gently began to pound her pleasure spot. Diana became wet as her young lover fucked her to orgasm she loved his soft gentle hands on her body, his tongue teasingly flicking her nipples up and down or his soft lips brushing against her aureoles she was already aroused at the thought but the fact that he was bringing her towards another mini orgasm helped out a lot. “Now that I’ve woken up the sleeping giant I think it’s about time you show me some gratitude?” The young man smiled as he rolled Diana on to her back and pressed his passing for fit body on top of her gently “So what do you want to do today?” She smiled and gently guided his large cock deep into her welcoming sex, “This, I want to stay indoors and fuck you all day. I want your body against mine and I want to hold you every time you come down from an orgasm, I want to drain you and make you hard and do the process all over again.” The young man looked at her his cock got harder just resting inside her, he pushed forward making her secure him in tightly between her thighs. He began to set an easy pace moving back and forth when he became comfortable he increased his thrust and soon began hitting Diana’s pleasure spot. “That’s it baby you pound me to your heart’s content, and if you really do a good job I’ll even invite some of my friends over.” He picked up his speed and was now holding her down with his hands in clasped with hers. “That’s it Dicky fuck me like you own me.”

Diana was coming again for the fifth time in a row she woke up around seven when she looked at the clock she saw that it was nearly eight thirty a large smile came across her face. “His endurance is impeccable. And just to think he hasn’t even come once, I should probably let him rest though poor boy might have himself a heart attack if I push him any further.” Diana saw Dick’s passion and loyalty and all the other emotions and desires he could not express with her for whatever odd reason. She was also rather hungry and nothing could stir up her appetite like sex. “Hey what do you say another two minutes and then will have breakfast huh?” Dick didn’t say a word he just nodded frantically and began to full out beat her pleasure spot with his dick. Diana was nearly crying tears of joy as he made her pussy squirt. She loved it when he did that making her feel so much sexual joy that she would ejaculate like crazy. She remembered the first time he made her orgasm and squirt he was so nervous he thought he hurt her. He was Bludhaven Police Officer at the age of 26 he was kind sweet caring, compassionate almost to a fault. His strive for doing right, especially in places like Bludhaven, no matter what, was main factor of attraction by Amazonian Princess.

“Diana may I come?” she smiled as he was kind enough to ask for her permission she nodded as she brought him in close for a long deep kiss, Diana moaned as she felt her lover unload his seed inside her.

She was wondering if she could drain his balls by the end of the day she thought back to the night before and how wild and savage he was. They were battling a giant monster and Dick had disappeared from the battle for a moment and Diana had become worried even though she should not have been.  
When he returned he wore a helmet that only showed his eyes, He charged through the air knocking down the odd demon like creatures. After he slew the last batch of demons he charged at the monster ripping through it with both his weapons and his body the demon fell back as Dick cut the innards of the monster to bits, Dick climbed out of the dead monster covered in its blood and guts walked away making Diana blush as he said with relief “Crime Boss is arrested, the city is saved, if you need me I’ll be in my room drinking.”

Before Diana let him get away from her she flew to him picked him up in her arms and took off for her apartment, from the moment she kissed him she let passion and desire dictate her actions. She took off his helmet and ripped his costume off she eagerly dropped to her knees and removed his pants. Diana went to kiss him but he in animal like fashion pressed her face to the wall and ripped her bottoms off with his teeth, since his pants were off already he shoved his large meaty dick deep inside her tender ass. She wanted to protest but Dick gave a pinch to her clit that drove her mad and intensified her passions. Diana was an Amazon the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta for she belonged to no man, not Superman , not Batman, but that night she felt something that she never felt before she felt that as much as this young hunk was hers she couldn’t deny that she was his. She felt it in his touch then just as she felt it in his kisses now. Diana brought herself back from the lovely memory and smiled at now the well mannered young man that sat across from her at the table.

She admired the silence when all of a sudden he spoke “Diana, I know I don’t share my feelings with you as much as I should but I just want you to know in case it matters one day, I love you and I’m deeply grateful for everything you’ve done for me.” Not his most eloquent statement but it touched her heart just the same , she held his hand and sat on his lap and kissed him, she wanted him to emotionally strip down so she could see all that was within him and when she looked into those passionate deep brown eyes she asked him, “What do you fear my Boy Wonder.” She knew he was well into his manhood but considering their age difference she was more than right to call him this. He looked back at her and quivered as he spoke. “I fear that one day you’ll wake up and no longer love me, I fear that one day I will no longer be enough that I’ll fail you. More importantly I fear that I love you more than I love myself and I would risk all to make you happy.” Diana was dumb struck never had she heard such honesty spill from a man.

She looked into his eyes again and saw the tears ready to fall she wiped them from his eyes and kissed his lips she took his hand and guided him into the bathroom. She was on her knees the rug beneath her protected her knees from the tile floor. She was sucking him off, not to prove her love for him he already knew that was not how she worked. Half of it was for her own selfish pleasure the other half was a teaching lesson she wanted to teach him that there was nothing to fear anymore when she had her fill of his cock in her mouth she stepped with him into the bath tub that was large enough for maybe three or four people. As the waters splashed about their bodies she held him close and said “There will never be a day that I won’t love you. You are more than enough for me.” Diana began to kiss him and bathe him wrapping her arms around him as he put his fingers inside her wet pussy. She was ready for him she need to consume him, desired to feel every fiber of his being mix with hers. They finished their bath and now she carried him to the bed and laid him down she was going to ride him but he pulled her down on to the bed and made a trail of kisses from her lips all the way down to her pussy lips. And he kissed his way back up she moaned and said “Oh come on baby don’t tease me.” Dick smiled as he went back down and said “Yes my lady. But what makes you think I was after your pussy?” Dick licked her lips and then began to lash his tongue in out and around her ass hole. Diana tried hard to not scream out in joy but failed when he began to suck her clit hard. With her legs resting on his shoulders and she being thoroughly teased Diana’s soft moans turned to loud cries of pleasure as she began to beg for her young lover’s dick.

“Sweet Aphrodite please give me your beautiful cock I need it so bad.” Dick smiled as he began to turn Diana on her stomach she smiled knowing what was going to come. Diana always frowned on the term doggy style but she found that the position can be very exciting given the right combination of man, mood and environment. She felt Dick’s cock slide from her fine butt cheeks and pussy lips. Dick kissed her neck and ran his fingers through her long dark hair. He slid his cock into Diana’s ass just the tip, he remembered how much she hated and loved to be teased by in coming pleasure. “Please put it in me.” Dick kissed her shoulder and said in a deep seductive whisper “As you wish.” Dick took his time when entering her even though he did not have to, he knew Diana was more than experienced, but she told him once that he had a style when he made love that was rare in some men. For former Robin, intimacy and closer was easier than sex, he needed to know the woman he was with before he jumped into her pants.

“Aphrodite be blessed!” Diana cried out the joyful decree as her young lover pinched her clit and fucked her rectum wildly. “You’re my little Boy Wonder and you are all mine.” Diana said through quick hot breaths. Dick was not slowing down anytime soon but Diana was on the verge of going out of her mind with lust and desire she turned her head to look deep into her lovers brown eyes as she saw his unyielding love for her and how badly he wanted to please her. “Oh my Gods yes!” Diana had her thirteenth or fourteenth orgasm, in truth she stopped counting once she hit her tenth. Diana was riding him and she could tell from how much he was sweating and by the look on his face he needed to come relax for a while. Despite how much he tried to prove it to her, she knew he was not Superman or a God, however she was more than happy with how much he tried to accomplish this feat. “Sweetie I want you to fuck my throat OK?” Dick nodded Diana got off of him went down to her knees and proceeded to pleasure him with her mouth. It wasn’t long before Dick shot his seed down Diana’s throat and as they both crashed back from the sexual bliss that covered them.

“So that was pretty amazing, what’s going on with you?” she asked her lover who laid out his head resting on her lap as she looked down on him his face covered in sweat. “I was thinking about us last night. We were spending our first night together and well I was thinking about the night you took my virginity and I just thought about all the sex that you’ve had and how you wanted to make our thing open to other people; I don’t know I just have some things I’d like to do with you before I start trying to sleep with other women.” Diana looked at him interested she did notice that whenever she spoke about making their relationship open he became very quiet. “What kind of things would you like to do to me exactly?” Dick was nervous but Diana could tell what was on his mind. “Do you want to tie me up and take me against my will, or are you a fan of torturing me with your tongue?” Dick was nervous as Diana looked down on him with her beautiful eyes. “I’d like to tie you up and spank you.” She smiled and kissed him “You are a dirty little Boy Wonder, aren’t you?”

He nodded as Diana stroked his face. She sat him up on the couch as she walked to pick up her horn rimmed glasses they were part of her disguise as Mrs. Prince. “So Richard I called you into my office today because I’m in need of your gifts.” Dick smiled as he went along with the role playing idea. “What kind of gifts, Ms. Prince?” he said shyly Diana knelt before him and gently grabbed his cock in her hands. “The kind that can make a woman happy; and I know how badly you wish to make me happy.”

Dick nodded as he let Diana please him with her mouth, she saw him struggle as to where his hands should go she smiled picked up her lasso off of the coffee table and tied his hands together and raise them above his head. Her young lover squirmed as she went to work on his dick. She smiled up at him shamelessly and said, “Now you know how it feels when you eat my pussy the way that you do.” Dick grabbed the couch and with all his might fought the urge to come. “Holy fuck!” He said through gritted teeth, Diana smirked she was not only going to give him pleasure but she was going to make him have the greatest orgasm of his life he had put all her former lovers to sham. Now she was going to set the bar for any woman to have sex with him and if he kept coming back she knew she would be the queen of his cock.

“You like it when I ride your cock baby?” Dick was forced to sit back and take all the pleasure he was getting and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out the safe word that would bring the role playing to an end. “Yes Ms. Prince I’m enjoying it very much.” Dick was fighting himself telling himself not to come, but soon Diana hopped off of his dick and went into the doggy position. “I just have one more position and soon I’ll let you leave my class room ok?” Dick nodded as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Diana gave a wicked smile as she presented her ass to her lover and slowly backed her ass up onto his dick then she slowly began to grind herself against him as he was forced to sit back and enjoy the show she was giving him. “God damn Diana has a nice ass.” Diick was brought out of his thought when he felt himself tugged towards her. He was breathing on her neck and she said “Now I want you to come by my class room everyday and share your gifts with me understood?” He nodded trying to suppress his laughter, Diana was on the verge of coming much like Dick was and so for her final act of this role-playing fantasy of hers she held her lasso and kept her lover close as she gently commanded him to speak her name.

“Say my name you sexy little mortal, let all of Olympus hear my name through your lips. “Oh Goddess, I’m going come” She smiled and pulled him back towards her “I am your Goddess, Boy Wonder!! now say my name!” Dick let out a loud animal like roar as the room began to shake as he shouted “Diana!!!” He fell on top of her as she collapsed down on the couch. Diana looked at the clock on her wall it was two minutes pass noon. Both she and her lover were starving as sex could always stir up their appetite.

“I’m hungry baby you think you could head to the store around the corner and pick us up some ice cream I’ll order us a pizza that way when you come back I’ll have food out for you.” Dick nodded as he struggled to lift himself off her. He put on some gray sweat pants and his shoes. Put on a hat along with his trench coat. “I’ll be back in a minute see you.” She smiled and said to herself “He may be mortal but man does he have stamina. I think I know of a great way to surprise him when he gets back. She ordered the pizza and then went about to dress herself in an outfit that would make her man hard on sight.

Dick paid for his items and left; and walked back home. As he opened the door he saw Diana sitting on his writing desk her battle skirt was hiked up above her knees. She wasn’t wearing her panties and instead of a sword she held one of his pens in her mouth. “Um I got the food what’s up with the get up?” she smiled and said “I put the order in for food they said it should take about twenty minutes I was wondering maybe we could pass the time by.” Dick smiled removed his jacket and clothes and soon went about pleasing his woman his Wonder Woman. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos


End file.
